


The Tempest And The Diary

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae’s feelings towards breaking up with Finn.</p>
<p>Basically Rae’s pov or inermonologue if you like.</p>
<p>Just after S2 E2, Rae’s diary entry (she’s at the pub)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boatswain (Shakespeare) once said, Heigh, my hearts! cheerly, cheerly, my hearts!, yare, yare! Take in the topsail. Tend to the, master’s whistle. Blow, till thou burst thy wind, if room enough! 

'To my wonderful diary..

It is always stuck in my head, I don’t actually know the true meaning I didn’t even care enough to find out, now this book used to be a distraction for having zero friends at college just when I went and split up with Finn, In my head the significance was about the establishment of true love how it burned deep inside the very depths of your soul or heart, the passion of loving the other person and then it changed all too quickly, as you slowly observed it perish before my very eyes, it simply withered away like a rose petal falling to the cold ground, the wintertime which always slowly snuck upon us far too early. 

So now I spend my days reading this dam book sometimes I sit on the blue bench glancing around occasionally watching the other students strut past and like magic there he was sat near the college doors, with a gaggle of pretty blonde bombshells parading around him like vultures, she could just imagine there claws ripping at his clothes.

aha! They have so much more of a chance then me, I bet they wouldn’t just up and dump him out of the blue, blimey they all look like there gagging for a piece of him, I bet if they could cut him up and all have piece to their self they would without a doubt.

Hanging around with Liam wasn’t a good thing so I got rid sharpish, I do not know what I was thing that I could possibly be friends with a complete fuck up like him, well that’s not completely true I am a fuck up too, but I know people can change and that’s exactly what I’m doing because I can’t go through life being scared constantly of things that may or may not happen to me, I never used to be scared of life like I am now, I was once a happy and slightly chubby child but as time goes on you grow up and life changes constantly and spirals out of control into something unknown, high school was never a breeze for me the constant name calling, people sticking the foot out to trip me over or pushing me into the lockers, I hit rock bottom at that point and the world was so cruel to me, I had given up on life and myself, the strong barrier I once had certainly vanished forever.

The thing about kid’s well teen’s these days, they’re cruel and far too busy being stuck up someone’s arse trying to amaze them constantly or to be popular, I never saw the sole purpose of trying to impress others, the gang were different I’m totally myself around them and I feel like I could tell them most things right now just not Izzy foghorn and of course the gob of Britain all rolled into one ginger teen, they seem to love me just the way I am, which was one of the reasons why I couldn’t live without them right now.

The pub is my haven, my place to go when the thoughts get back or if a I just need a break from staring at my bedroom walls, which I have done constantly since last week, mum is stomping around the house like a pregnant hippo banging on about some religious bollocks which I couldn’t give a rats arse about and Karim is just working constantly, life’s changed so much in the last few months and I can’t stand it, I hate the change, Kester says change is good but I don’t think it is, he says I should reassess my life and concentrate on all the positives, ha what positives I’ve ruined my life again by myself, oh diary I can’t handle being alone now, I need a friend someone to talk to who’s completely impartial to my life but that can’t happen because Tixy’s gone.

I just need to rewind to the beginning of the summer again if only time travel was real.

I guess its bye for now diary xo'.

I looked at him just stood there watching me from the door, he smiled and walked up to the table in front of me, I smiled back.

“Rae we need to talk”

“I know Finn”


	2. The Tempest And The Diary Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part two its very short and its like a diary entry.
> 
> Thanks for the like on part one!:)

DIARY!!

 

Oh my god!!, I simply do not know how to explain this to you right now but i am currently in FINN NELSONS BED!!, wow oh jesus! seriously what a bloody good night that was, firstly we talked even though i told him i really didn’t want to he insisted that we must so we stayed at the pub he bought a round while i sat there just staring lamely at his backside, then he went on to say that he wanted me more than anything in the world and he needs to know the true/real Rae Earl, I’m not one of those people that open just to anybody and i certainly found really hard to tell him all the crap in my head i tried to explain how my mind works too, like something amazingly good happens then my brain digests that information and then suddenly works out a way to mess it all up, it’s like i don’t have the full control over my own head and he sat there and nodded like he knew what i was talking about, _god i bet i sounded even more mental than before!._

 

He said Olivia was a mistake and a stupid one at that too, i understood and told him so was Liam, he asked if the rumours were true, well I had to tell him the truth know more lying _Rae!,_ his face scrunched up like processing that information was killing him, a whole five minutes of silence but surprisingly not awkward and him staring at his hands he looked me in the eyes and said _‘we all make mistakes Rae, some more than others in our case but we can work through this can’t we?’,_ I felt like he was giving me a second chance that I did not deserve at all, all the heart ache I caused him and he still wants me well this really must be love.

 

We ended up at my house after our chat at the pub thank god mum and Karim where still at the hospital otherwise I may have actually cringed from embarrassment, my mum can just do a simple normal thing and still embarrass me to hell and back, must be a trick only mums have.

 

We stopped talking after he shut the door behind him, it felt so natural to be stood in front of him taking my clothes off, piece by piece he was so patient with me, he even comforted me when it got too much to continue, he didn’t make me take my top off I just let him do it for me because I couldn’t do it myself, he understood my boundary’s without a single word, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. We made love twice I think! Then he said he was going to fuck me because I was far too beautiful not too!, then we did again in the morning, I think he might of bruised my lady bits diary!, it felt like i was flying over the moon or something in that context, like I had goose bumps all down my body when he kissed and pushed me against my bedroom door, I’m getting that tingly feeling again in my lady bits just thinking about it, I might just let him sleep a little longer, to recharge his batteries.

 

_Signing out now diary, bye!_


End file.
